1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a drum washing machine which improves a condensation structure and prevents accumulation of lint, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a drum washing machine having a drying function is provided with a drying device blowing hot air generated from a drying heater to a space in which laundry is accommodated to dry the laundry, and independently performs the drying function using the drying device or performs the drying function in connection with a washing function after spin-drying has been completed.
The drying device of the washing machine evaporates moisture of laundry by heating the laundry by supplying hot air generated from a heating device to the inside of a drum, and dries the laundry by condensing the evaporated moisture and then discharging condensed water.
When drying of laundry is carried out using such a drying device, lint is generated. Such lint may be attached to an air blower fan or a heater in the drying device, resulting in damage to these components, and thus performance of the drying device may be lowered. Therefore, prevention of accumulation of lint within the drum washing machine is required.